Doctor's Orders
by xmissMagentax
Summary: just a quck little Julias one shot that I wrote a while ago, right after the movie came out and I figured I'd post it on here. I'm rating it M for now, although its not really that bad, more suggestive,not really explicit,so let me know if you all think its tame enough to make it T. Julia's feeling down on herself, Barnabas comes in for an appointment,who better to cheer her up.


Doctor's orders.

Julia Hoffman looked into the glass of the window and saw her face reflected back at her along with the rain pouring outside. It was a ridiculous idea, more of a fantasy anyway, there's no way that he would… She examined her features distorted a little by the glass and the rain. I'm not pretty, like Victoria. She thought to herself. Or rich and important like Angie. Or, or anything! And they BOTH had their eyes on him. But, She thought with a little satisfaction, that he wasn't dumb enough to fall for a bitch like Angie…but Victoria was… in a word perfect. "and I'm not, I'm not young and beautiful." She said out loud. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"why do you always do that?" Julia heard a voice from behind her, his voice, she froze. He wasn't meant to hear that. But now he had. "because It's true." She said not turning around. She heard him cross the room and then he was standing right behind her. She could see his face reflected in the rain streaked window along with her own, his was gorgeous, of course, eternally beautiful. He was shaking his head. She turned to face him but couldn't bring herself to look up at his face. And then he took her chin in his hand and tiled her head up so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. He wiped the tear from her cheek, and her skin tingled where he touched it. "you are beautiful, and intelligent, no you are brilliant!.. a far more attractive trait than mere youth" he said with a small smile.

Julia's knees turned to jello and she nearly fell into his arms right there. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him and- She shook her head and pulled away from him with a small laugh. "Now, you came here for a reason, oh right we were going to try that transfusion today weren't we?" she said, attempting to change the subject. But she couldn't shake from the back of her mind the conviction she had earlier that day " Today, I'm gonna do It today, I'm just gonna kiss him and and…" that was honestly as far as the plan had gotten despite the fact she'd been thinking about it for days.

He nodded. "well if you'll just sit here, I'll get the equipment." She gestured to the medical exam table and turned to get the transfusion equipment ready. She connected the tubes and bags to and IV and pulled it over to the table. She turned around and saw that he had unbuttoned his shirt and taken one arm out of the sleeve, so that she could get to the vain more easily, of course. She tried not to look at him in any way but as a doctor to a patient, that was impossible. As She inserted the needle she tried only to look at his arm, and not notice the part of his chest now uncovered, again, impossible. She bit her lip and turned away to monitor the blood and tried to blink away the thoughts racing through her mind. She glanced over her shoulder. He was reclining comfortably on the exam bed. God he was so attractive! She rolled her eyes and gave up. "fuck it." She said and started unbuttoning her dress. "sorry?" She heard him say. But she didn't say anything, she was afraid she would lose her nerve if she said anything to him just now…Wasn't this what she had really been planning anyway? She thought as her dress slipped off of her and hit the ground. She turned back around now clad only in her black silk and lace slip. She tooka deep breath and walked back to the exam table.

She moved quickly so as not to have much time to think about it. In one swift move she she jumped onto the table and swung her leg over him so that she was on top of him. His eyes were wide, but not rejecting, he looked more interested and amused than anything, he even had a small smile on his lips, god those lips… This reassured her. She leaned down and kissed him. She held it as long as she dared, knowing it might be the only one she ever got, she wasn't about to force this if he shied away. His lips were cool, but soft and gentle and Julia adored them. When she finally pulled away she bit her lip and waited for his reaction. "I love you Barnabas." She said. He full out smiled. She smiled too. "my Dear Dr. Hoffman, do you treat all of your patients with such…care" Julia laughed and kissed him again, more confidently, and more passionately, and he kissed back! She even dared to use her tongue a little. She felt one of his hands on her cheek and then the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, and the other find her leg and slowly start to move up it .

When his hand had gone about as high as it could go, Julia pulled out of the kiss and pulled on the sleeve of his shirt easily removing it completely. Not forgetting her medical duties…completely, she sat up and checked the monitor, the procedure was finished. She carefully removed the needle from his arm and stored it in the dish on the bedside table and went back to kissing him. She was content to just kiss him for a few more minutes before she pulled away and started working on his pants. When she was done, wrapped his arms around her and rolled so he was on top. She sighed a little and he smiled and kissed her neck. He kissed it, and kissed it and bit it just a bit. Julia gasped as a few drops of blood trickled down her neck. Branabas pulled away quickly "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I-" he stammered. Julia chuckled "do I taste good?" He smiled "very sweet " he whispered back.

Julia giggled and rolled back on top of him. "shut up" she said and kissed him again on the mouth. At that moment the door swung open. "Barnabas, lunch is nearly ready, how did the-" Elizabeth stopped mid sentence. Julia froze and Barnabas sat up so quickly her Julia lost her balance and fell to the floor. Elizabeth turned away. Barnabas was up and dressed so fast it was unreal; well he was a vampire after all. "I'm ready now" Elizabeth turned nodded and left the room. Barnabas followed her, but paused at the door and looked back at Julia, and winked. "until tomorrow Dr." he said. Julia just smiled and nodded. He left the room and Julia burst out laughing. When she had calmed down, She turned it all over in her head and smiled "I need a drink."


End file.
